La revelación del secreto travieso
by Creep-Moon
Summary: Cuando Amy descubre que Sheldon guarda secretos ella le pide que le confiese aunque sea uno de ellos pero no resultó como esperaba... por ahora. One-shot story.


**_Esta es mi primera historia escrita en inglés y publicada en Fanfiction y finalmente he sacado parte de mi escaso tiempo para traducirla para ustedes, es de un capítulo y se sitúa justo después de los acontecimientos en "The allowance evaporation(10x16)", también hace referencia a algunas conversaciones y sucesos del episodio "The space probe disintegration(8x12)", espero que disfruten de la lectura._**

* * *

Amy estaba un poco impactada por lo que su novio le acababa de decir, ya que eso no era exactamente lo que ella esperaba por un secreto travieso, debió haberlo sabido, se trata de Sheldon (su Sheldon), pero una vez más ella creyó que él se refería a algo sexual, muchas veces ella se veía troleada por las palabras de él y tal parecía su inocencia que él nunca era capaz de percatarse del efecto de sus palabras e incluso pequeñas acciones en ella y en su cuerpo y mente que rápidamente encendía sus motores y la ponían cachonda. Sin duda alguna él es esa pequeña chispa capaz de encender grandes llamaradas de fuego en el interior de sus entrañas. Él consiguió su licencia de conducir hacían ya dos años y nunca hizo mención de eso porque él ama el hecho de que todos sus amigos le lleven a cada lugar que quiere ir y suele frecuentar le hace sentir importante, Amy es consciente de trató de ayudarle a aprender a superar su miedo por casi seis meses, trató de ser paciente y dar lo mejor de sí para ser una buena instructora y guía, él siempre fue tan molestamente meticuloso incluso hasta para encender el automóvil; chequeaba los frenos, el aceite, se colocaba en cinturón de seguridad lentamente, dejando escapar un suspiro al escuchar el 'clic' al quedar asegurado, tampoco pasaba por alto el ardua rutina de buscar cualquier pequeña luz roja que indicara que algo andaba mal con el vehículo..., era una tortura realmente morbosa tener que soportar eso cada día de práctica, sin mencionar el hecho de que muchas veces él no era capaz de hacer algo más allá de encenderlo, ya que le entraba un tremendo ataque de pánico, en cuestión de segundos ella dominaba la situación y trataba de encontrar una u otra manera de calmarlo, ella siempre le tomaba de la mano y lo hacía sentir relajado y calmado, cada vez que las manos de él temblaban y se sacudían porque estaba muy asustado, otras veces él se confundía mucho y se le mezclaban los pedales. Ella nunca se dio por vencida con él, siempre tomaban de cuarenta minutos a una hora para hacerlo, con constancia él empezó a mejorar muchísimo, pero de repente él decidió que ya no tomaría más clases con ella, eso fue algo realmente extraño pues él es muy obstinado y nunca se rinde en lo que quiere, pero también ella entendió que él se había esforzado muchísimo, quizá empezó a sentirse frustrado porque en todo ese tiempo él no había alcanzado su objetivo, ella creyó que probablemente eso pensó él, ella lo abrazó y lo besó, ambos acordaron jamás hablar de ello otra vez, pero a estas altura él viene con ese secreto "travieso" dejando claro que ella nunca entendió la razón por la cual él dejó las prácticas.

"¿Amy? ¿Estás bien? Tienes acerca de cinco minutos mirando hacia la pared que nos queda de frente sin decir algo en lo absoluto en lo que trato de explicarte porqué no conduzco." Él añade con una chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos.

"Es solo que estoy muy sorprendida por lo que me dices, es decir, aunque para mi es un placer llevarte a todos lados no entiendo por qué razón harías que Leonard también te lleve, eso es algo un poco egoísta y cruel de tu parte." Ella lo mira con seriedad.

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que así como es un placer para ti, también hacer eso es una de las cosas que le dan sentido y rumbo a la vida de Leonard, quitarle eso definitivamente sería egoísta y cruel de mi parte, no soy capaz de hacerlo, se lo dije a él mismo cuando estábamos sentados en aquella tienda en lo que tú y Penny estaban de compras.

"¡Qué!" Exclamó. "Pero acordamos nunca hablar al respecto, ¿Por qué habrías de contarle a Leonard?" Ella dice un poco molesta porque le dijo a su amigo primero rompiendo así su promesa.

"Fue un momento de debilidad, además de eso nunca especificamos si solo era no mencionar el tema entre nosotros dos, o si el resto de nuestros amigos estaban incluidos, como bien sabes, con él como mi compañero de cuarto por tanto tiempo no puedo evitar confiar en él, tratar de entretenernos en lo que tú y Penny disfrutaban de sus compras aburridas en una tienda sin WiFi en pleno siglo XXI (esos hijos de puré) fue muy difícil, intentamos jugar algunos juegos, pero al final empezamos a hablar, el tema surgió y le conté acerca de mi licencia gracias a tus exitosas prácticas.

"¿Así que le contaste a tu amigo que conseguiste tu licencia de conducir antes que a mí? ¡Sorprendente!

"Nunca pensé que fuera la gran cosa así que lo mantuve solo para mí, además básicamente lo sabías antes de él, de todas maneras eres quien me enseñó a conducir, encima de eso, no tengo planificado utilizar esa licencia, para eso te tengo a ti y tengo a Leonard."

"Y así siempre te llevaré a todos lados." Añadió mientras rodaba los ojos.

"Me disculpo contigo si me malinterpretaste, lo que realmente quise decir es que cuando me ofreciste tu ayuda para aprender a manejar me reí y creí que era una terrible idea, casi digo que no, pero entonces lo consideré y acordé que sí porque me importas."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Ella le cuestiona un poco confundida.

Él se sienta en la cama, la toma de la mano y mira directa y profundamente a los ojos de ella. "Que para casos de emergencia necesitas de una persona confiable que te lleve cuando lo necesites, soy tu novio y creo que debería ser capaz de hacer eso por ti, es mi deber que me importes, debo estar preparado para cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo, llevaba algún tiempo considerando la idea de nosotros viviendo juntos antes de que Leonard me hablara acerca de sus planes acerca de mudarse con Penny justo después de su matrimonio, me conoces y me entiendes mejor que nadie, es muy difícil para mí apresurarme a la hora de tomar decisiones, aún así sé que en algún tiempo él se mudaría con ella la idea de vivir sin mi mejor amigo era muy dolorosa, sin importarme el hecho de que a veces él me juega bromas pesadas con los chicos, siempre virando los ojos ante mis comentarios, estoy consciente de que él ha hecho muchas cosas por mí, tanto así que no soy capaz de saber por dónde empezar."

El corazón de Amy late muy fuertemente en estos momentos, su nene sexy hablándole acerca de sus sentimientos abiertamente no es algo que pase todos los días, siendo incapaz de contener su regocijo para sí misma le da un largo y cálido abrazo, él pareció sorprendido por su reacción pero luego de no más de dos segundos él le devuelve el abrazo y le da un pequeño beso en la frente.

"¿De verdad pensabas en mudarnos juntos desde hace tanto?"

"Por supuesto que lo hice, es solo que tantas cosas han sucedido entre tú y yo y no había tenido la oportunidad de expresarme y de sacar a flote una conversación al respecto; rompimos, volvimos, tuvimos coito, nuestra relación siguió hacia adelante y se hizo más fuerte y ahora, estamos viviendo juntos en este apartamento en el cual Penny solía vivir y estoy seguro debimos esterilizar antes de mudarnos acá ¿Quién sabe qué tipo de bacterias tiene este lugar? Recuerdo que cuando llegó era una vecina muy muy muy puerca, pero como sea, aunque no pasó como lo estaba planificando y sucedió por razones que no anticipé creo que vamos bien y estoy tan feliz de que tenemos eso."

¡Imagínate! Ahora que lo dices no puedo dejar de pensar qué tan diferente hubiese sido si lo hubiésemos hecho bajo distintas circunstancias, ¿Crees que...?"

Él la silenció presionando sus labios con los de ella "Todo es perfecto cuando estamos juntos, no soporto las matemáticas insostenibles pero sí estoy de acuerdo con el hecho de que somos la pareja perfecta, y como dije: Aún así no ocurrió como no estaba planeando y pasó por razones muy distintas a las que quise esto es PERFECTO para mí."

Los ojos de ella brillaron con intensidad, ella estaba tan encantada recostada del pecho de él, escuchando su voz decirle todas esas cosas, esta fue una de sus noches favoritas con él. De repente ella sintió la necesidad de sentir sus labios en los de ella, se llenó de coraje giró su rostro para encontrarse con el de él y sostuvo su mandíbula con una mano, luego empezó a acariciar los labios de él con los suyos lentamente y luego intensificó el roce besándolo, él se movió un poco para adquirir una mejor posición y profundizó el beso y la tomó duro por uno de sus muslos como si nunca quisiera soltarse de ella, ella dejó escapar un gemido. Luego de par de jugueteadas con los labios de ambos él utilizó su lengua para abrirse paso a la boca de ella, él quería probar su sabor de una manera más íntima, ella lo dejó entrar y le siguió el paso, sus lenguas están bailando, ellos están muy sincronizados. Un beso, tan solo un beso entre ellos era suficiente para prenderle fuego a los océanos. Ellos empezaron a sentir un tremendo calentón recorrer sus cuerpos, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró a juego con el respirar de ambos, el deseo entre ellos se incrementó, pronto estaban llenos de éxtasis.

Él se estaba sintiendo cómodo con esa sensación de lujuria recorriendo por sus venas, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, a sentir su cuerpo corresponderle a su amada, él estaba consciente de que se estaba dejando llevar, así que suavemente rompió el beso separando sus cuerpos.

"Amy, necesito contarte algo que considero muy importante y no me siento cómodo conmigo mismo hasta que te lo haga saber, me reservo algunas cosas, no porque no confío en ti, créeme que sí lo hago, eres muy vital para mí, es solo que tiendo a ser una persona muy reservada con ciertas cosas. Pero ese no es mi punto, lo que quiero dejar dicho es que si debo confesarte un verdadero secreto travieso ya que sé que alcanzar el objetivo de conseguir mi licencia no era lo que esperabas como lo que se define la palabra travieso, pero primero me quiero asegurar de saber si estás segura de que realmente quieres saber, tu opinión y tu pensar son muy importantes para mí." Dijo él con una ceja levantada.

Amy sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco, por otro lado ella no sintió mariposas en el estómago, ella sintió dragones, esta era una de las charlas más intensas que ella había tenido jamás, ella abrió la boca para escupir la respuesta "Sí Sheldon, sí quiero saber".

Él exhaló y empezó "Muy bien, solo estoy un poco preocupado de que probablemente yo sonaré un poco irrespetuoso hacia tu persona y no quiero que te sientas ofendida."

Ella suspiró en frustración algo desesperada por saber qué era lo que él estaba a punto de confesarle "Puedes proceder a decirme, te haré saber cómo me siento al respecto, lo prometo, pero conociéndote sé que no hay de qué preocuparse, con el tiempo te has vuelto un novio totalmente funcional y amo eso."

Desde que él escuchó su respuesta se sintió muy aliviado, de verdad las ganas lo estaban matando, estaba loco por decirle pero también estaba un poco avergonzado, pero no, él necesita decirle al menos uno de sus más sucios secretos, él quiere darle todo a ella pues se lo merece y también ella se lo ha ganado todo, él haría lo que sea para hacer que eso pase, incluso si eso significa que debe romper su propio reglamento y salir de su zona de confort.

"Si no te sientes cómodo diciéndome ahora lo puedes hacer más tarde o cualquier otro día, no me molestaré por eso, con todas estas cosas bonitas que me has dicho esta noche..."

"No, pasará esta noche, ahora mismo. Pero primero debes prometerme no hablar con nadie acerca de esto a excepción de mi y solo hacerlo bajo circunstancias especiales, como por ejemplo; el día de aniversario de esta conversación."

Ella está tan desesperada por saber que de forma rápida dice casi gritando "SÍ. acepto."

"Muy bien. Amy, desde la primera vez que te vi no pude descifrar lo que sentí por ti en ese momento pero sí supe que era algo distinto, nada de lo que había sentido antes lo igualaba, te quise en mi vida y te invité a una bebida caliente porque te encontré tan interesante que me intrigaste desde el principio, quise más, te quise (y sigo queriéndote) a mi lado, te quise conocer, desde adentro hacia afuera, lo quise (y lo quiero) todo contigo, porque aunque creí que no fuese posible, porque yo pensaba que ya lo era, me convierto en un hombre perfecto a tu lado, contigo he aprendido demasiadas cosas que no tengo ni idea de cómo pagarte, siempre pienso en ello y... ¿Por qué lloras?" Le pregunta asustado "Se supone que debo hacerte feliz, no triste, ¿Acaso me he vuelto un tan hippie tan meloso y cursi que sientes repulsión hacia mi?"

De repente él se siente envuelto en el calor de ella y acunado por sus brazos. Ella lo abraza con fuerza y entre sollozos dice "No, por nada en el mundo sentiría repulsión hacia ti, en estos momentos me haces muy FELIZ, estas son lágrimas de alegría ¿Es que no lo puedes ver?"

"Pero solo he empezado a explicarte la razón del porqué tengo este secreto que estoy a punto de decirte, es por ti Amy ¿Quieres un pañuelo?"

"Sí, por favor."

"Aquí tienes."

Ella le agradeció y se sopló la nariz, todo parecía tan utópico esa noche, ella nunca pensó que él podría tener esa faceta, como en sus fantasías, ella sentía tanta curiosidad que no podía esperar más para saber. "Puedes continuar."

"Así que, te pienso todo el tiempo, has invadido mi mente, desde que empezamos a salir oficialmente como novio y novia tampoco fui capaz de borrar tu figura de mi mente, de verdad Amy." Dijo nervioso, "Cuando digo que nuestra relación es altamente intelectual lo digo en serio, todavía tenemos eso, es solo que me he vuelto un pervertido por ti; por la manera en la que tus senos rebotan cuando saltas de alegría, la forma en la que tus caderas redondas se mueven con tu andar, con lo perfecto que luce tu trasero. Siempre te estoy imaginando, mucho antes de tener coito por primera vez, también tuve un sueño sexual contigo Amy, y eso que para ese entonces le temía a la intimidad, siempre evadí esta plática porque temía que esto cambiara tu percepción acerca mi, Tuve coito contigo antes de tener verdadero coito contigo ¿Puedes creerlo?"

"Eso significa que me amas y que amas mi cuerpo también y eso está bien Sheldon, es normal ¿Puedes hablarme del sueño?" Ella le pregunta traviesamente.

Él sacude su cabeza con energía "¡Noooo! Ni siquiera he terminado la primera confesión cuando ya quieres saber acerca de mis sueños mujer, enfría tus motores."

"Está bien entonces, prosigue, necesito saber."

"En tu cumpleaños, cuando decidí que tu regalo sería hacer de nuestra relación algo físico estaba seguro de que es lo que quería, y quería demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí, tanto así que luché en contra de mi misofobia por ti. Luego de aquella vez pensé que podría controlarme y quizá deja de fantasear tanto contigo besándonos y tocándonos como lo hacen mamá y papá, pero ocurrió lo contrario, me encontraba comiéndome tu cuerpo con la mirada llena de deseo, ansiando tu cuerpo y mucho más, nunca te dije nada puesto que había prometido que lo haríamos en tu próximo cumpleaños y quise cumplir esa promesa con seriedad. Cuando empezamos a vivir juntos se me hizo más difícil el tratar de borrar la imagen de cuerpo desnudo tirado en nuestra cama, en mi mente. No tienes ni idea de los malos ratos que he tenido que pasar, tampoco mis genitales. Al final, luego de una larga espera de 365 días estaba tan emocionado que la noche víspera de tu cumpleaños no pude dormir, cuando vi que dieron las cero horas en mi celular te desperté con un espanta-suegras y aunque habíamos tenido un día duro lo hicimos y estuvo asombroso, pero eso no es suficiente y yo quiero más de ti mi Zorra Hechicera y no quiero tener que esperar todo un año para eso, la técnica del Kolinahr hace tiempo que es algo inútil, pero antes necesito saber qué piensas acerca de mi."

A medida que ella escuchaba sus manos empezaron a temblar, su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente y empezó a sentir ganas de él, ella lo siente, que él parece ser una persona distinta de lo que suele ser. Por la forma en la que le estaba hablando parecía un gato asustadizo, tragando en seco de vez en cuando. Debió haber sido difícil para él mantener el secreto. Finalmente estaba pasando, él la desea. No sólo por su cerebro, también por su cuerpo. Ella se estremeció y luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire y pensó en cómo darle una respuesta a él sin lucir como una loca desesperada, ella estaba tratando de organizar sus ideas pero cuando le miró no pudo articular una sola palabra y solo asintió.

"Lo siento, pero sabes perfectamente que necesito que el consentimiento sea verbal."

¡Por todos los cielos! De verdad está pasando, esto es todo lo que siempre había anhelado. Ella tomó aire antes de contestar. "Sí, también te deseo Sheldon, quiero compartir mi cuerpo contigo y no quiero tener que esperar cada año para hacerlo."

Siendo así dicho, él no pudo controlarse, la tomó y la acercó a él hasta que pudo sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y hacer que ella sintiera el suyo. Él la quiere, completamente, sus bocas se funden en un beso saboreándose y tratando de satisfacer sus más lujuriosos deseos. Ellos empezaron a jugar con sus lenguas y pronto el beso se volvió algo más erótico. Amy sintió que él empezó a sentirse incómodo. "¿Qué pasa?"

"No puedo hacer esto, necesito tomar una ducha."

"Pero pensé que esta noche tendríamos coito."

"Y lo tendremos, ven conmigo, únete a mi." Dijo levantando una ceja. "Nunca dije que no lo haríamos."

Él empezó a quitarse la ropa, ella estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo pero él la detuvo. "No, quiero hacerlo yo mismo, obtendré placer complaciéndote a ti, estoy planificando hacer cosas diferentes en nuestros encuentros y estaremos empezando esta noche." Ella trató de ocultar su emoción, pero no pudo, estaba sonriendo con todos los dientes y dejando escapar risitas bobas e infantiles a medida que caminaba hacia el baño tomada de la mano de él, cuando él entró a la bañera él la atrajo hacia sí para sentir su cuerpo cerca, ella lo miró con curiosidad intrigada por lo que pudo haber invadido la mente de su novio, ella trató de encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos él le dijo "No encontrarás la respuesta encontrarás ellos, te haré saber pronto, solo relaja tu mente. "Cierra los ojos" le ordenó. Él abrió el grifo y ella tembló de placer al sentir la calidez del agua chocar contra su piel, ella trató de descifrar lo que iba a ocurrir, la ansiedad que le provocaba el silencio y la oscuridad la estaba matando.

Luego ella sintió una de sus manos en su rostro acariciándola, la mano recorrió su cuello y su espalda, él tocó los labios de ella con los suyos hasta que la caricia se convirtió en beso, sus manos empezaron a tocar sus pechos con gentileza, su cuerpo tiembla bajo su toque, él empezó a bajar; besó la mandíbula de ella, luego su cuello. Ella se estaba deshaciendo con sus caricias, ella lo tomó fuerte por las estrechas caderas y lo acercó a ella hasta sentir su erección contra su pelvis y abdomen, ella gimió y él separó sus cuerpos mientras la acariciaba camino abajo, luego separó sus cuerpos para quitarle el empapado camisón de dormir, él desabonotaba la prenda lentamente mientras succionaba lentamente uno de sus pezones erectos por encima de la tela, provocando sensaciones en ella que la sacaban de control. Pronto él sintió el deseo de brindarle la misma atención a su otro pecho; primero masageándolo y luego chupándolo y lamiéndolo para llevarla hasta el borde y luego detenerse. Luego él se inclinó al oído de ella y halando suavemente de su pelo y amasando sus glúteos le arrebata un beso. "Ahora puedes abrir los ojos ¿Ya estás más relajada?"

"Muy relajada" Dijo ella suavemente entre jadeos, ella se permitió abrir los ojos, cuando se encontró con él de frente abrió los ojos ampliamente. "¡Uou! Luces tan hermoso" Ella dice tratando de desviar la atención que su MIEMBRO le estaba pidiendo. "Tú eres hermosa" él responde con una amplia sonrisa y mirándola, hasta que su expresión cambia cuando la ve caer sobre sus rodillas con su gran amigo en las manos masajeándolo de arriba abajo "¡No! Soy quien se supone debe darte placer a ti, no que me lo des tú a mi."

"Pero podemos hacerlo juntos, relájate." Ella continuó acariciando su virilidad.

"¡Oh... sí!" Balbucea en extasiado.

Él cierra sus ojos y decide disfrutar del momento lo más posible, cuando siente que una de sus manos lo abandonan pero es sustituida prontamente por su lengua lamiendo su punta lo único que salió de su garganta fue un "¡Oh cielos!" Ella abrió su boca para succionarlo, por supuesto que tenía la ayuda de una de sus manos. Siguió dándole placer por unos minutos más, algunas veces usando su otra mano libre para darle cariño a sus testículos.

Ella lo estaba llevando a la gloria, él nunca creyó que sería capaz de sentir esa deliciosa sensación que estaba recibiendo allí abajo y que como sangre a través de sus venas recorre todo su cuerpo, ella lo estaba volviendo loco y ella lo sabía ¡Sí que hechiza!

Él empezó a sentir su cuerpo tensarse, estaba casi llegando. "Detente Amy, si si sigues así no podré aguantarme un minuto más."

Él abrió sus ojos y la ayudó a ponerse de pies. Estaba sintiéndose muy feliz, él la abrazó juntando sus cuerpos.

"No tienes porque agradecerme, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que disfruté hacer eso."

Él la besó intensamente para callarla, no podía formular media palabra, parecía improbable pero para ser una persona con memoria eidética lo había olvidado todo; las matemáticas, la física, teorías y todo lo demás él estaba en otra dimensión donde solo ellos existen y pueden ser felices a su antojo.

"¿Estás lista?"

"Sí, lo estoy."

Cuando él escuchó su respuesta la besó nuevamente, tomó la pierna derecha de ella y la envolvió en su cadera, posicionando la cabeza de su pene en su entrada, se unió a ella lentamente, hundiendo su herramienta en su calidez, él trabaja de llegar lo más profundo posible provocando un placer inmenso en ambos. Aceleró el paso y la embistió rápidamente, su cintura se movía rápido y ambos gritaban y se quejaban del placer que recibían al estar unidos. Ella le tomó el pulso y lo acompañó en sus movimientos, ella se estaba casi desmayando de placer y se tuvo que agarrar de los hombros de su hombre.

Él estaba igual de embriagado por la sensualidad que los rodeaba, amaba cada uno de sus gemidos y quejidos, sus -Ohs- y sus exclamaciones a la deidad cuya existencia es nula. Eso le excita más, pues son una prueba más de que él lo está haciendo bien. Su cuerpo se empieza a tensar otra vez, en eso el centro de ella empieza a apretar y a latir alrededor de él, estaba consciente de que casi estaban terminando. La última señal fue sentir las uñas de ella enterradas en la carne de su espalda, al rasguñarlo él dejó escapar un gruñido, le gustó la sensación punzante, dolor leve ya placer. La sensación de vertirse dentro de ella se hizo presente, ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Mantuvieron la misma posición durante un rato hasta recuperar energía.

* * *

Luego de tomar un baño que tomaron juntos Amy se sentía tan plena y feliz, no solo por haber tenido ese tipo de encuentro con él, sino también por el hecho de que ella había quedado muy encantada con las palabras que le había dicho Sheldon esa noche durante su confesión. El tipo de cosas que ella pensaba que solo él le diría en una de sus tantas locas fantasías.

"¿Qué es lo que te toma tanto tiempo? Sabes que ya han pasado muchas horas desde mi hora de dormir."

Y he allí el 'Sheldon normal' obsesionado con sus rutinas, pero como quiera lo amo. "Ya voy, solo dame un momento para finalizar mi ritual de belleza femenino."

"Ven aquí ahora, no puedo dormir sin ti a mi lado, es muy tarde y necesitamos descansar."

Ella salió del cuarto de baño oliendo a frutas silvestres, ese es el aroma de su loción para el cuerpo. Él llenó sus pulmones con el dulce olor disfrutando de él. "Ven acá" Dijo palmeando el lado de la cama de ella invitándole a tomar su puesto.

Ella se unió a él con algo de timidez, se dieron un beso de buenas noches y apaga los las luces.

"Amy, creo que deberíamos comprometernos."

"¿QUÉ?"

"Sí, en actividades sexuales, como actividades, como aquella vez en la que esparcimos el rumor teníamos coito entre nuestro mejores amigos, pero ahora la mecánica será distinta, será al reverso, sí tendremos coito pero no les diremos acerca de ello."

Por un momento ella pensó que él le estaba pidiendo que tuvieran un compromiso, de otra manera, pero de todos modos la idea no estaba nada mal. "Sí, de verdad lo quiero, realmente lo disfruto contigo."

" Yo también, mucho, no quiero tener que esperar tanto tiempo para hacerlo otra vez, sería grandioso hacerlo cada vez que nos plazca."

"¡Oh sí! Ahora duramos por favor, ya me dio sueño y estoy cansada, buenas noches Sheldon."

"Buenas noches mi Zorra Hechicera."

Ellos se besaron otra vez y luego se durmieron acurrucados.


End file.
